1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to:
A. Pile-containing, warp knitted fabric whose ground fabric is formed by a first ground lap (each thread therein builds stitches with a separation of n wales), a second ground lap, and a pile lap in which each thread builds stitches in a separation of m wales; wherein n is at least 1 and m is at least 0 but is unequal to n. PA1 B. A corresponding process for the production of warp knitted fabric wherein the ground fabric comprises a first stitch (forming a ground lap over needles which have a separation of n needle spaces) a second ground lap, and a stitch forming pile lap over needles which have a separation of m needle spaces, by the crossing of pile sinkers resting in the needle gaps, which pile sinkers are displaced by n needle spaces in the same direction as the first ground lap; wherein n is at least 1 and m is at least 0 but is unequal to n, PA1 C. A warp knitting machine for the formation of warp knitted fabric having: a needle bar with needles, a first ground guide bar whose displacement is so controlled by a first control arrangement that the stitches are formed on needles which have a separation of n needle spaces, a second ground bar with a second control arrangement, a pile lap bier whose displacement is controlled by a third control arrangement so that the stitches are formed on needles with a separation of m needle spaces, and a sinker bar whose sinkers remain in the needle spaces and whose displacement by a fourth control arrangement is so controlled that it runs in the same direction was the first ground guide bar but displaced by n needle spaces; wherein n is at least 1 and m is at least 0 but is unequal to n.
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent DE 24 35 312 discloses a warp knitting machine for the formation of pile loops wherein the pile sinkers remain in the needle gaps. In order that the fully occupied needles can produce a tricot ground fabric, the pile sinker bar Is displaceable by one needle space.
In accordance with German Patent DE PS 35 45 791, the thus produced warp knitted fabric can be strengthened by a second ground lap which is in the form of a chain stitch. So that this thread system does not however form pile loops, it is only possible to form the stitches in each second work cycle. The strengthening action Is therefore limited and can only apply to longitudinal stability. In each case, the two foot points of a pile loop are on the same side of a wale. Thus, the thread tension forces of the tricot lap which act in a diagonal direction, lead to a twisting of the knotted in pile loops. This leads to the tipping of individual loops which gives an unclean washed-out appearance to the product.
When there is subsequently utilized a shearing process, one may try to surmount this disadvantage by a deeper cut of the pile loops. This however leads to a higher loss of material and requires in most cases a plurality of shearing passes, which leads to higher costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved warp knitted fabric of the hereinbefore described type which has a higher stability.